hplusfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Web
The Character Web is an extra available through the interactive timeline which shows connections between the characters in H+: The Digital Series.[http://hplusdigitalseries.com Interactive Timeline] [http://hplusdigitalseries.com/map_photos/46_Ancillary(Full).jpg Character Web] Location From the interactive timeline, the character web can be found at Rome, Italy 2 years after The Event, associated with Episode 46: Sacred Science. Symbols Lines The web is composed of characters and the three companies in the series, with numbered lines connecting them. The lines have arrows which may be on one or both ends, depending on the connection. There is a legend explaining the line numbers as follows: #Plot #Spawn #Bond #Lapse #Hire #Fight #Rule Companies The three gray squares represent the companies Lord Pearce Wachter (LoPeWa), HPlus Nano Teoranta (HpNt), and Mortle Systems (MoSy). Characters Characters in the series are represented by circles of various colors (possibly related to their importance) with a character's initials. The first initial is not capitalized, with one exception being Vadish. Characters are represented as follows: *Dixon Peters (dP) *Slaine Fitzgibbon Peters (sFP) *Breanna Peters Sheehan (bPS) *Conall Sheehan (cS) *Leena Param (lP) *Dr. Y. Gurveer (yG) *Vadish (V) *Francis Peters (fP) *Ichiro (i) *Andy (a) *Trevor (t) *Manta (sW) - real name unknown *Topi/Torsti Kuusela (tK) *Babu (b) *Lt. Tolonen (T) *Matteo Spina (mS) *Carlos Roma (cR) *Luca Roma (lR) *Enzo Roma (eR) *Simona Rossi (sR) *Francesca Rossi (fR) *Rob Boston (rB) *Kenneth Lubahn (kB) *Brian Martin (bM) *Lee Martin (lM) *Julie Martin (jM) *Patricio Raiz (pR) *Jason O'Brien (jOB) *Anthony O. (aO) Meaning 1. Plot These connections are mostly obvious to the story line, and give little insight other than to say "there is a connection in the story between these two elements". However, it is interesting to note where 1 is used where it might have been assumed that 7 would be, leading to further clues about power structures. For example it is used to connect Gurveer and Francis Peters, though from their conversations Francis Peters seems to be over Gurveer. 2. Spawn Assuming that "2. Spawn" means one element started or gave birth to the other element: *HPlus Nano Teoranta was founded(spawned) by Dixon Peters and Slaine Fitzgibbon Peters, who are also the parents of Breanna Peters Sheehan. *Francis Peters is the son of Dixon Peters and the half brother of Breanna Sheehan. *Breanna Sheehan, Conall Sheehan, Leena Param, and Francis Peters all had a part in creating Vadish *Enzo Roma is the father of Luca and Carlos Roma *Simona Rossi is the mother of Francesca Rossi *Lee and Julie Martin are the parents of Brian Martin 3. Bond Based on the characters connected in this way, "bond" implies a romantic attachment between the following: *Dixon Peters and Slaine Fitzgibbon Peters *Breanna Sheehan and Conall Sheehan *Breanna Sheehan and Kenneth Lubahn *Conall Sheehan and Leena Param *Topi Kuusela and Manta *Lee and Julie Martin 4. Lapse It is unclear as yet what exactly is implied by "lapse". It may be a prior alliance or friendship that has lapsed, as it connects the following elements: *Lord Pearson Wachter and HPlus Nano Teoranta *Jason O'Brien and Kenneth Lubahn 5. Hire This is fairly obvious, but does give us clues to power structure, though different than "7.Rule". It shows the following: *Topi was hired by Lt. Tolonen *Kenneth was hired by Mortle Systems *Simona Rossi hired Enzo Roma 6. Fight Only two fights are listed on the map: *Jason O'Brien fights HPlus Nano *Rob Boston fights Kenneth Lubahn 7. Rule The exact definition for rule here is not specified, but implies a control or power of one party over another as follows: *Patricio Raiz rules Simona Rossi *Simona Rossi rules Matteo Spina *LPW rules Topi, Manta, and Babu (b) *Gurveer rules Vadish, Leena, Conall, and Breanna *Jason rules Anthony Other thoughts Not every connection has been verified or explained in the series as of yet, such as Breanna and Francis Peters' family ties, or who the (b) represents that is connected to LPW and Topi. Some connections also seem incorrect, such as Kenneth being hired by Mortle in the web, but saying in the series that he worked for HPlus Nano Teoranta. Similarly, Breanna is the head of new projects at HPNT and yet there is no connection between them, only a 1 connecting her to Mortle. Some seemingly important characters to the series are not included, such as Mutumbo, the surviving soldier that was born in Dunbara or any of Jason's neo-Luddites. Francis Peters seems to have much control and power over everyone around him, though is not connected to any by 7. References Category:Extras